when it all started
by rangergirlbloom
Summary: THIS IS WHEN THE POWERPUFF Z GET THEIR POWERPUFF POWERS HOPE YOU ENJOY.


When it all started

powered buttercup, hyper blossom and rolling bubbles

**CHAPTER 1**

ONCE UPON A POWERPUFF LIGHT TRAIL THERE LIVED A YOUNG GIRL NAMED ALEXIS, ALEXIS WAS AN UNUSUAL GIRL WHO DID EVERTHING A BOY DID. SHE CLIMBED TREES, CAUGHT TOADS AND TADPOLES, PLAYED BOY GAMES AND RESTLED. SHE WAS A GOOD LOOKING GIRL WITH BRIGHT GREEN EYES AND A DIMPLE ON HER LEFT CHEEK. ALL THE BOYS LOOK UP TO HER AS A ROLE MODEL SHE WAS THE BEST AT SPORTS AT THE SCHOOL AND WAS VERY POPULAR.

__

ONE DAY ALEXIS WAS SCATEBOARDING THROUGH THE TOWN ON HER SKATE BOARD AS USUAL AND WASS SCATING THROUGH TO GO TO THE PARK WHEN SHE WAS SOROUNDED BY A WHOLE GANG OF BULLIES FROM A DIFFERENT SCHOOL. IF THEY KNEW ALEXIS I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD OF TRIED PICKING ON THIS GIRL WHO WAS NOW 13 YEARS OLD AN HAD A BAD TEMPER.

"HEY SKWIRT HAND OVER YUR POCKETS CHANGE."THE LEADER SAID FOLDING HIS ARMS INFRONT OF HIM.

__

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOUR MOTHER'S NAME IS NOT CLEAR AND FATHER'S NAME IS NOT CLEARANCE."SHE ANSWERED TRYING TO GET HER WAY THROUGH.

"IF YOU GIVE UP YOUR MONEY QUIETLY WE WON'T GIVE YOU A BAD POUNDING FOR IT."

"YOURE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GIRL NOW MOVE" SHE SAID.

"YOURE A GIRL, NO WONDER YOU DRESSING LIKE A SISSY." HE SAID. THE REST OF THEM LAUGHED AND STARTED TO POINT AND STARTED TO CHANT SISSY OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

"YOU'VE JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE." SHE SAID HER EYE TWICTHING.SHE PONCED ON THE LEADER OF THE BULLIES WHOSE NAME WAS LASH AND STARTED POUNDING HIS FACE GIVING HIM AND UPPERCUT THEN DROPPED HIM. TURNING TO THE OTHERS SHE CRACKED HER FINGERS AND GRINED MENISINGLY.

"ULP……………I-I-I THINK –W-W-WE WILL BE GOING NOW."THET SAID STEPPING BACK SLOWLY.

"BOO!"SHE SAID TAKING A STEP FORWARD.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."THEY ALL SAID RUNNIG WITH THEIR LEADER IN THEIR HANDS.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO MESSS WITH ME." SHE SAID MOUNTING HER SCATEBOARD TO LEAVE WHEN SHE WAS HIT BY A WHITE LIGHT.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"SHE SAID AND DID SOMETHING SHE THAT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE THEN FELL TO THE GROUND.

WHEN SHE GOT UP DHE WAS IN A SKIRT AND HAD A GIANT HAMMER IN HER HAND.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH."SHE SAID LOKKING AT HER SELF, "A SKIRT."

SHE SAID PULLING AT THE EDGES.

PANNING TO A NEXT SIDE OF THE CITY THERE WAS A GIRL COMING OUT OF A SNACK BAR. SHE WAS VERY FOUND OF SNACKS SHE HAD LONG ORANGE HAIR WHICH SHE ALWAYS WORE WITH A RED BOW. SHE WAS A SUPER HERO MANIAC SHE HAD ALL THE SUPER MAN COMICS AND ACTION FIGURES, ALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE COMICS AND ACTION FIGURES, ALL THE TEEN TITANS MOVIES, COMICS AND ACTION FIGURES AND WAS A MOST ANNOYANCE TO THE CUTE BOYS AT HER SCHOOL. HER NAME WAS ALEXADRA.

"OH LOOK AT THIS STRABERRY TART, STRABERRY FLAVOURED LUKY ROLL OHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS JUST SO DELIGHTFUL." SHE SAID SPINNING AROUND WITH THE TWO GROCCERY BAGS FULL OF SNACKS. SHE HOPPED ALONG THE PATH TO THE PARK AND SAT AT HER FAVOURITE BENCH.

"GET A STRABERRY BLAST YOYO RIGHT HERE 25 CENTS."

"STRABERRY BLAST YOYO THAT'S LIKE THE NEWEST TOY OF YEAR SUPER." SHE SAID GOING OVER TO THE YOYO CART.

"YOU WANT ONE LITTLE MISS." THE CART DRIVER ASKED ALEXANDRA.

"YAH GIVE ME THE RED ONE WITH THE HEART ON IT." SHE SAID JUMPING UP AND DOWN HAPPILY AS THE MAN REACHED FOR THE ONE SHE WAS POINTING AT AND GAVE IT TO HER.

"THANK YOU SIR." SHE SAID HAPPILY SKIPPIING BACK TO THE PARK BENCH. SHE TOKE HER SEAT AND WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A BITE IN HER STRABERRY SPRING ROLL WHEN A LITTLE CHILD PULLED ON HER SLEEVE.

"UH." SHE SAID HOLDING THE SPRING ROLL HALF WAY TO HER MOUTH.

"EXCUSE ME LADY BUT CAN I LEND YOUR YOYO." THE CHILD ASKED HER.

"SURE,"SHE SAID HANDING THE CHILD HER YOYO.

"WOW YOURR GOOD." ALEXANDRA SAID FINISHING WHAT SHE WAS EATING.

"PUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THAT YOYO." THEY HEARD A VOICE SAY. LOOKING UP THEY SAW RICK.

"BACK OFF RICK THIS YOYO IS MINE." ALEANDRA

"WELL HELLO CUTIE." RICK SAID COMING UP TO ALEXANDRA.

"MY NAME IS ALEXANDRA RICK." SHE SAID GRINDING HER TEETH.

__

"WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A CUTIE TO ME."

"GRRRRRRR."SHE SAID FLUSHING IN FRUSTRATION AND PICKING UP HER BACK PAC. "THAT'S IT TAKE THIS." SHE SAID HITING HIM IN HIS HEAD.

"OW WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." SHE SAID AGAIN HITTING HIM WITH THE BAG.

"OW." AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN SHE HIT HIM WITH THE BAG.

"I'AM GOING ALREADY." HE SAID RUNNING OFF AND HOLDING HIS HEAD THEN THOUGHT TO HIMSELF,"SHE SURE IS CUTE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY.

"WOW LADY YOUR TOUGH HERE IS YOUR YOYO BACK I'AM GOING HOME, BYE"

"BYE," SHE SAID, "WELL THAT WAS FUN." SHE WAS ABOUT TO SIT DOWN WHEN A BLAST OF WHITE LIGHT HIT HER HEAD ON, AND TO HER SURPRISE SHE DID SOMETHING SHE NEVER DID BEFORE.

"WHAT IS THIS?" SHE SAID LOOKING AT HER SELF, "I MUST BE TRANSFORMING INTO A SUPER HEROINE… AWESOME."

NOW WE LEAVE OUR EXCITED HEROINE AND GO TO THE MALL WERE SEE A GIRL WITH BLOND HAIR AND DRESSED IN BLUE, HER NAME WAS ALEX ALL THE BOYS IN THE SCHOOL HAD A CRUSH ON HER THEY ALWAYS SEND HER LOVE LETTERS, SHE LOVED SHOPPING AND WAS ALWAYS FOUND IN HER FAVOURITE MALL AFTER SCHOOL.

"THESE ARE SO CUTE." SHE SAID SPINNING AROUND IN A NEW DESIGN BY CHEZ ÇA ÇWA.

"LALALALALALALALALA"SHE SAID GIGGLING AND WENT TO PAY FOR HER STUFF. SHE WENT OUT THE STORE GIGGLING AND SKIPPING DOWN THE SIDE WALK, STOPPING BY THE BUS STOP TO WAIT FOR THE BUS.

"WOW I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT ALEX." SHE HEARD A VOICE SAY FROM BEHIND HER.

"I KNOW THAT VOICE." SHE THOUGHT TO HER SELF SHE SAID TURNING AROUND TO FACE THE PERSON, "its ANDY." HE WAS ONE OF THE BOYS IN HER SCHOOL WHO LIKED HER.

"HI ANDY." SHE SAID TRYING TO LOOK CHEERY. IF YOU COULD KEEP A SECRET SHE LIKED HIM TOO.

__

BUT WAS TOO SHY TO ADMIT IT.

"HI ALEXIS."HE SAID BLUSHING, "WHAT'S UP."

"I'AM O.K AND YOU?"SHE ANSWERED BLUSHING HERSELF.

"FINE."

JUST THEN THE BUS CAME.

"UH. GOT TO GO SEE YAH LATER." HE SAID STEPPING UNTO THE BUS.

"YEAH, LATER." SHE ANSWERED.

SHE RELEASED A BREATH OF BELIEF AS THE BUS DROVE AWAY.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW WHATT I WILL HAVE DONE I ALMOST FAINTED."SHE SAID TO HER SELF GIGGLING AS SHE WALKED DOWN THE STREET.

"OH HOW DELIGHTFUL ICAN'T WAIT TO SHOW GRANDMA THIS DRESS."

BUT THEN SHE WAS HIT IN THE MIDDLE OF HER BACK WITH A BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT AND LIKE ALEXIS DID SOMETHING THAT SHE NEVER DID BEFORE.

"WOW WHEN DID I START TO BUY SUCH NICE CLOTHES?"SHE ASKED HERSELF LOOKING DOWN AT HER OUTFIT.

CHAPTER 2 WILL BE LOADED ON SOON SO LOOK OUT.


End file.
